Just a Dream
by LLJoJo
Summary: Rosie's worst nightmare comes true. Carter/Rosie


**Musicfreak9864 gave me the best idea the other day. To create a story off of the song 'Just a dream' by Carrie Underwood. Ever since you brought it up I couldn't get it out of my head, so I kind of stole your idea a little sorry. So just to let everyone know not my idea totally Musicfreak9864 I just put my touch on it. Thanks for the idea and so sorry I stole it, but I hope you like what I did with it. Enjoy.**

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************_

_I sit on the bed knees to my chest and my hands tight over my ears, trying to block out the sound of my mother pounding on the door and her desperate plea for me to open the door. I can't move I want to die, everything inside of me is dead anyway. I'm shaking as I hear Major Mason's muffled voice, taking my hands off my ears I can hear that his voice is cracking as he say "Please I don't want to lose both of my daughters." I can't help but feel a little guilty cause I know I'm not the only one that lost her. I'm not the only one that loved her more than anything. _

Tears stream down my mothers face as she looks at my reflection in the full length mirror. I'm wearing my white floor length wedding gown and my veil along with countless pieces of jewelry. I turn to her "Mama?" I asks her censured.

She smiles and shakes her head "Happy tears." She tells me then kiss me on the cheek "You look beautiful Mija."

"Thank you. How is Carter doing?" I asks her, she had just been checking on her.

"She is excited, and just as beautiful." She says her smile never leaving her face. I smile as I turn back the mirror making sure everything is perfect "You look perfect." I swear she can read my mind.

Before I can respond to her we hear a light knock on the door followed by dress designer peeking his head through the crack in the door "We ready my Queen." He says with a big smile.

I take a deep breath and look at Mama who still has a big smile on her face, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was more excited than me. She links our arms and looks at me one last time "You ready Mija?"

"I have been ready to do this since I first meet her Mama." I tell her.

"Save it for the vows." She says playful a second before the doors open.

Walking down the aisle I see my people all looking at me in aw with smiles on their faces. Then I see the girl that makes my heart stop, she does it ever time I see her but today is different. Carter is standing at the end of the aisle her father on her left side and the guy marring us on the other (Not sure what her Country would call him/her).

She looks mind-blowing to says the very least, she wear a white wedding gown not much different than my own. I have to suppress a giggle thinking of all the crap I went through to get her to wear a dress today, she originally want to wear a tux but she just looks so beautiful in that dress. Oh the things I had to do and promise to do to get her in that dress.

She is looking at me with the biggest smile on her face just waiting for me to make my way to her, and it is all I can do to keep from run to her. I know I probably have the same look on my face. When we finally get there and I get to stand next to my girl as the whole ceremony goes on, I kind of tune it out as I stare at the beauty before me.

Our finger laces her thumb lightly caresses the back of my hand as I give her hand a gentle squeeze. I'm brought out of my trance when I see her lips start to move "Rosie, when I first meet you I hated you because you were so perfect. I couldn't wait to get you out of my life, but now I can't imagine life without you. I can't wait to be your wife. I love you so much and I promise to always love you. You may be queen to everyone else, but you will always be my Princess." Carter says.

At the end of her vows I have tears in my eyes, but I compose myself cause I have to say my vows now "Carter, the worst moment of my life turned into the best when it brought me to you. You were my first everything and I want you to be my last. I love you Carter you're my family now and forever." I tell her.

He goes through his vows and we both say 'I do' then the best part "You may kiss." He tells us which we happy do. The whole place erupts in cheers as our lips meet, after a second of kissing my wife. We pull way and walk back down the aisle being congratulated the whole way down.

Once safely behind closed doors our lips are attached again and I'm pushed up against the closed door. I groan as she pulls her lips away "I love you." She whispers to me.

I smile and bit my bottom lip because I know she likes it when I do it "I love you too."

She smiles and leans back into me, but before we can get anywhere there is a knock at the door. Carter groans in frustration and pulls away from me, I quickly fix myself and open the door only to be pulled into a hug by my mother. "I'm so happy for you. Both of you, and I love both of you." She says as she pulls Carter into the hug with us.

"Me too. You two looked so beautiful up there" Major Mason says as he also joins the hug. Have you ever had a moment in you life when you were just so content and happy with your life, this was my moment. What's not to be happy about, I'm queen for my very own country, I have the best mother and now father, and I have the most beautiful amazing wife ever. I would say I'm doing pretty good.

********************************************************************************

"Are you kidding me Carter. Please say that your kidding me" I scream at my helpless wife "You just got back and we've just been married two day, and you want to run off to god knows where and try to save some Princess."

"I know it sucks Rosie, but it's my job. And this girl needs help, so someone should help her." Carter tries to explain.

"Then get someone else to do it." I tell her.

She looks at me with a smile "I'll right back. It's probably just a false alarm anyway. I'll be a few day max. Then I'll come back here and we can finish our honeymoon."

I cross my arms and set on the edge of our bed because I know there is nothing I can say to make her stay, but I can at least make her feel bad about it. She sighs and sets beside me "I love you." I tell her.

She smiles "You know I love you too."

I wrap my arms around her neck pulling her to me and into a tight hug, we hug for what seems like forever until she pulls way "I have to go or I'll miss my flight." she says sadly. I nod and look down trying to hid the tears forming in my eyes, but she pushes my chin up with her finger "Will you smile for me? Please."

I refuse to give her a smile and shake my head away from her hand "No. You have pictures just look at them."

"They're not the same as seeing your beautiful smile in person." She says "Now come on. Just one before I go." I shake my head again "A little one."

"Why don't you get the princess to smile for you." I say to her.

She thinks for a second "That's a good idea." she says and starts to get off the bed

I grab her pull her back down, but I pull a little to hard and she fall on top of me. As our head bump together we both start laughing suddenly she stops and stares at me "There it is. I knew you couldn't go without smiling at me." she says with a smile.

I quickly stop smile and hit her "Shut up."

She just smile and leans down and kiss me then pulls away resting her forehead on mine "Don't leave me." I whisper to her.

"I'm never going to leave you beautiful. I love you way to much." she tells me then gives me another light kiss before getting up and starting for the door.

"Carter." she turn to me "Do not bring her here." I tell her.

"Whatever you say wife." She says with a smile.

I smile "Say that again."

"Whatever you say WIFE." She almost yells 'wife' at me.

I walk up to her wrapping my arms around her neck "You come back to me."

"I will away come back to you." Carter tells me then I kiss her one last time before letting her walk out the door. I have a knot in my stomach as I fall back on to our bed. The last thing I see is a picture of us on the night stand before I fall asleep.

I am awaken by a loud bang at the door I get up and answer it to see my mother standing in front of me, her eye red and puff "Mama what is wrong?" I asks.

She looks at me through her teary eye trying to find words instead she pulls me into a hug griping me as tightly as possible "Something as happened Rosalinda. Major Mason needs to speak with you." she tells me.

I pull away from her and look behind her to see Major Mason standing in full uniform looking just as sad as my mother "What is it? What's going on?" I asks.

"Rosie there was an accident when Carter tried to extracted the princess." He tells me.

"Carter? Is she okay? What accident?" I asks frustrated that I'm not getting answers as a million thing rush throw my mind.

"She and the princess was attacked and she tried to fight back, but there were just to many." He tell me with a shaky voice.

Tears now start to stream down my face knowing were this was going, but now thanking it could be true "Where is she?" I asks throw my teeth.

"She didn't make it Rosie. She died." He tells me as tears fall from his eyes. He says more after that I can see his lips moving, but I can not hear anything. Everything seems to be going in slow motion, it feels like I am under water just watching thing happen above me.

_This is not true. It can't be _"No." I yell at him when I find my voice, I didn't mean to yell it just came out that way. I actually scared myself at how loud it was "No." I say again this time much lower "She told me it was a false alarm, that she would be back in a few days."

My mother grabs my arm trying to calm me "Rosalinda."

I pull away from her "No. She told me she would never leave me." Tears fall freely down my face now as I keep trying to convince myself that they are lying "She said she loved me." as I fall to the ground "Your lying." I scream at no one really "She will come back she promised."

My mother keels beside me she tries to pull me into a hug, but I push her away stand up and run back into my room. I fall again inside, but this time against the door. I feel the vibrations of someone knocking on the door, but I do not hear it I just hear myself crying, my heart beat in my ears. I slam my fist against the door but feel no pain.

I look up and see the picture of Carter and Me on the night stand I jump and grab it throwing it as hard as I possibly can against the door. It shatters in a million pieces on the door as I look at it I see a bright red stain on the door and relies that it's blood. I look at my hand seeing that blood is dripping off of it.

I sit on the bed knees to my chest and my hands tight over my ears, trying to block out the sound of my mother pounding on the door and her desperate plea for me to open the door. I can't move I want to die, everything inside of me is dead anyway. I'm shaking as I hear Major Mason's muffled voice, taking my hands off my ears I can hear that his voice is cracking as he say "Please I don't want to lose both of my daughters." I can not help but feel a little guilty cause I know I'm not the only one that lost her. I'm not the only one that loved her more than anything.

I want to cry again but I can not, have you ever cried so much that you just can not cry anymore. So much that your eye's hurt and you lungs burn ever time you take in a shake breath. I want to be brave for my Mother, Major Mason, and my Country but I just can not right now.

When I hear Major Mason's voice again instead of feeling guilt like I had earlier I feel anger start to wail up inside of me. Because this is all this fault. He's the one that talked her into become an agent. He's the one that promised me that nothing would ever happen to her and look were I am now.

This new serge of emotions is enough to help me off the bed and to the door. I sling back the door to find no one there. Just the dark of the hallway. I look down at my hand to fine it is completely fine and not shattered picture by the door. I hear a footstep and turn to see Carter walking toward me her suitcase over her shoulder. I think my heart stops as I stare at her wondering if she is real or if I'm going crazy.

"Did I wake you? I wanted to surprise you." She says as she gets closer. I jump into her arms hugging her as tight as humanly possible "I was gone like 10 hours babe."

I pull back a little to look at her, but still remain in her arms "You came back. Your really here." I says to her with a big smile as I touch her face making sure it's really her.

"I told you, it was just a false alarm. An overprotective parent." She says "Are okay?"

"I just had the worst nightmare ever." I tell her.

"You want to talk about it." She asks

"I dreamed you died while you were gone." I tell her almost crying again thinking about it.

She must have seen this cause she kisses me "I'm fine. I'm right here, and I'm never going to leave you. I swear." she tells me.

I smile a little "I know."

"Besides you have a lot more stuff your supposed to do for me for wearing that stupid dress." She says.

"You looked beautiful in that dress." I tell her "But why don't we start on a few right now."

"I was thinking the same thing." She says as she pulls out a pair of handcuffs from her suitcase. I smile at her and bit my bottom lip making her growl at me "I love it when you do that."

I smile "I know." tell her and pull her into our room.

_Good? Bad? Awful?_


End file.
